Hogwarts Affairs of the Heart: Book I
by Ashley Emma Granger
Summary: First book in the Hogwarts Affairs of the Heart trilogy. Original Maurader's Timeline. A different twist with the lily/james story. Variety of changes written throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Ok, so this is going to be a trilogy, going from the Mauraders age, to the Golden Trio age, to the second generation. The stories will be split into multiple parts, focusing on the different years. I am NOT going by the facts, so be fore-warned. Lily is not friends with snape, Lily and James are not only children, James parents aren't that old, and Lily has more/less family (will be explained). So, hopefully you guys will enjoy this, and I am really sorry about this short chapter. I will try to make them longer from here on. Anyway, on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K ROWLING DOES. ONLY CERTAIN CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE ARE MINE.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Okay lily, you're the smart one, think this through. First off, an owl comes to my house, wearing a letter on its leg, addressed to me. Second, this _letter_ came from a school claiming that I am a witch, have magical abilities, and that I have a place held for me at the said school. Thirdly, the platform on the once again said _letter _does not even exist. I even spoke to the ticket lady and she said that there is no platform 9 3/4, and is still staring at me. Sure, nothing is wrong. Oh, why does this have to happen to me? WHY? What did I ever do to anyone? I, Lily Julia Evans have done nothing wrong. So why is this so hard?

Just as I finish my extremely long thought, I notice a strange group of people. There were two boys and three girls, plus their parents. But what really caught my attention was what the older female, obviously the mother, saying. .. "And if I hear anything at all about you two doing magic in the halls, or anything that could get you into trouble, so help me I will come to Hogwarts myself. Do not roll your eyes at me young man." Hogwarts, I check my letter once again, yep, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Whoops, I think as I run to keep them all in sight. If I lose sight of them I will never get to that school. I keep towards the back, trying to stay out of their sight, and hoping they don't notice me. Suddenly, I glance around and notice that I can't see them anywhere. I take off again, towards where they where last heading, praying that I would find them.

Just as I think I am going to be stuck here forever, I see them standing in front of the barrier between platforms 10 and 9. Ok, I think, this ought to be interesting. One part of me wants to just go up to them and ask, but what if they are mean, or what if they point me in the wrong direction, or... "Hey, is that girl following us?" I hear. Oh sweet mercy, they are all looking in my direction. Ok, it is now or never, just go up to them and ask. Oh, who am I kidding, Jeff is the brave one, I was always the shy one. I never liked confrontation. There was always to much in my aunt's home anyway, even before I got the damn letter.

"Honey, are you lost?" I look up and there is the woman I saw before. Standing right in front of me. "Kind of" I say, "I'm sorry, but I could not help overhearing you saying something about Hogwarts. I have been looking for the train for the past half hour." Sudden realization dawns on her face, and softens it almost immediately. "Of course, but where are your parents?" Oh, why does everyone ask that question? Huh? "My father is in a heavy coma after a car accident, my mother died when I was four, I live with my four siblings, none of which are wizards or witches, and I live with my aunt and her six children." I state. It isn't that I do not have feelings; it's just that so many people have asked me this question; it is more of an automatic response nowadays. At least I have the foresight to stop myself from saying anything else. "Oh, my, I am so sorry to hear that." She was quiet for such a long length of time that I completely forgot she was standing not two feet away from me.

I almost expected her to hug me right then and there, and I think she thought so too, but changed her mind at the last moment. Instead, I think she just settled on trying to help me out as much as she could. "Why don't you come with me, and we can help you find the platform," was all she said. "oh, and by the way, I am Mrs. Potter, but you can call me Suzanne." Walking back towards her family, I thought that this is how my family should have been. All together, one big happy family, and the same, and not the freak that my sister, petunia, makes me out to be. "Ok," Mrs. Potter said, this is..., sorry, honey, I didn't catch your name." "Lily Evans" was all I could get out, for the fact that the three girls I saw before, were not sisters, but friends, or best friends as they put it. Now, I never considered myself to be pretty, but I never quite thought of myself as ugly, until I saw these three. They were the height of what I thought popularity would be.

However, quite thankfully, Mrs. Potter either could not read my mind, or was ignoring my thoughts, as nothing would surprise me after the witch bomb was dropped. "Ok, Lily, this is my son James, his best friend, Sirius Black, James twin sister April, April's best friends Heidi and Rose, and my husband . Everyone, this is Lily Evans." Quite surprising, all five of them chorused as one, "Hi Lily". "Ok Lily, platform 9 3/4 's is very easy to access..."

* * *

**Okay, first chapter done! Please Review, and I will try and update soon. Also, I appreciate constructive critisism, but if you hate it, just move on please. This is my story, so I let you know before hand that I am NOT sticking to facts. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I realize that I have not added more to this story in a very, very long time and I apologize. I basically stopped writing all together. I am going to be continuing this story more regularly. I have made some considerable changes to the plot, and with regards to some of the character, so be advised THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE STORY SET BY J.K ROWLING. They are her characters, with my own plot bunny ideas. ****  
**

* * *

******April PoV.******

"Bye, mum!" I call, while waving out of my window on the _Hogwarts Express_, as I watched platform 9 and 3/4 rapidly disappearing into the distance. Once we turn the bend, I release a large sigh of relief. Why, I thought, does she have to be so overprotective? If anything, she should be more worried about James. _He_ was the one who got expelled from his last two schools, in a time period of only 3 weeks. _He_ was the one that blew a hole in the kitchen ceiling. How, I don't know. All I can remember is that I came home one day from my all-witches school, to find my mother and twin having yet another row in the kitchen, along with a large hole in the ceiling. Anyway, he is the prankster in the family, yet I am the one that is constantly being beratted and "reminded" to be good, and to remember my manners. I rarely prank, and yet I am the most watched. How is that fair?

"Earth to April, did we lose you?" Heidi asked from my right. Looking toward the long-haired, silver eyed brunette that sat to my right, I noticed that although there was a teasing glint in her eyes, she was looking worriedly at me.

"I'm fine Heidi. Just thinking about how long my brother will last at Hogwarts. I think I'll give him, hmmm, two weeks, tops." I said.

That seemed to bring her out of her worried state. At once I saw her worried expression disappear, only to be replaced by the half-relieved, half-humorous look that she got when she attempted to hold back her normal laughing outbursts. The one thing you could credit her on, she always looked to the bright side of situations and had such a joy-filled spirit, and that whenever she was around, you couldn't help but smile and be happy.

"You really think he will last that long? I think both of those boys will be expelled in about one week. If that" She countered. Rose soon followed, "I think that they will last two days. What do you think Lily?" Apparently, while I had been reminiscing down memory lane and in my own little world ranting about my brother, both Heidi and Rose had gotten to know the red-headed girl.

The redheaded girl that sat across from me responded at a slower rate, as if thinking things through. "If the stories you have been telling me about them are accurate, then they will likely try and keep on the down low until about the third week, then it will all break lose. So, I think four weeks."

I opened my mouth to respond, when she came to a conclussion. "Actually, they seem to deviously driven to be able to sit still for that long. They probably can't go a day without pranking someone. My guess, they will pull something big, get into trouble, get out of trouble, pull something even bigger, and then get expelled. 8 days, if they can really sweet talk."

Hmm. Pretty, seemingly friendly and smart, and doesn't seem to be fooled by my brother's so-called charm? I think that we have just found our final member of our group. While the girls on either side of me stared at her, I moved from my seat and sat right next to Lily. "I like the way you think, Lily. Unfortunately though, knowing Black, he will persuade James to do something stupid, like exploding toilets. Or worse, maybe remove all of the girls clothing."

"Not bad ideas, sis!" Glancing over to the door, I notice my twin, slouching in his school robes, against the door frame. Followed by Black, and a new boy standing in the background of the hallway. Giving up on any pretence or hope that I had of him disappearing, the three came trooping into our little compartment. "Oh, excuse our manners, we haven't introduced you to Remus yet." Sirius, being his normal obnoxious self, spoke in such a posh, old English accent that when glancing over to my female comrades, I found all except Lily who was looking bored, trying their hardest to not laugh. "Girls, Remus. Remus, the girls; Jamsie's absolutely _fine_ twin sister April, the gorgeous Heidi, and the beautiful Rosebud. We don't have a name yet for Lily. James, any suggestions?" Sirius looked over suggestively to my twin, who had conveniently sat next to the said redhead mentioned.

"Besides the fact that I have told you, do not call me Jamsie, you used up all the words I normally use. So how about, angelic?" said my black-haired brother, grinning like a three-year old. Attempting to finish up his 'description' of the four of us, Sirius continued. "Ok then, and the angelic Lily. I like it." Throwing a quick glance at Heidi and Rose, who were seated across from me, we each slipped our wands out of our pockets. The boys finally noticed our wands, and as Sirius and James looked at each other, they, figuring they had enough time, pulled Remus to his feet and raced for the compartment door, only to find it _locked_. Fearing, they attempted something so bold, that all four of us were completely stunned, my idiotic brother and his equally dimwitted friend, grabbed both me and Lily by our shoulders, and kissed us. Stunned, Heidi and Rose just stood there, mouths open in shock.

I mean, sure Sirius flirted with me most, but he flirts with everyone missing the essential piece of male anatomy. So why the hell would he chose _me_ to kiss? I can feel his tongue against my lip and I am brought back to the current situation. Pushing him off, I draw my wand just as a spell is fired off to my right.

* * *

**Ok, there we have it. Chapter two. Please let me know what you think! Hugs from a hot teen Remus if you review! Next chapter should be up by friday. Thanks!**


End file.
